


Princess of Angels

by TealAlex (GoldenTealPanther)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Dumb Damian, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil light-side, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genius Harry Potter, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Good dark-side, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Heir to the founders, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry Potter, wrong bwl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTealPanther/pseuds/TealAlex
Summary: What if the dark wasn't bad? What if the light was evil? Featuring a manipulative Dumbledore, the wrong-boy-who-lived, an arrogant James Potter and Narrissa'a five siblings. Oh, and an insanely powerful Fem Harry. Enjoy!





	1. Dreams and Prophecys

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be and not sure how much I'll stick to the books. I just use it as a starter. Enjoy if you like that idea, don't read if you don't. Probs won't post very frequently either due to school but finish in a few weeks so meh...

All she could see was darkness. Huge rolling clouds of black that swept around her like mist. Nothing could be heard until an old croaky voice rang out from everywhere in the blackness. A prophecy was being made.

_Born to those who favour the wrong_

_Who thrive in power and admiration_

_Born a child with powers unrivalled_

_Stronger then ladies Fate, Magic and Death themselves_

_The saviour raised by the proclaimed dark_

_Raised by the true light_

_Yet the light is labelled dark_

_As the dark becomes known as light_

_The grey is ignored by the fake light_

_Yet brought together by a child_

_Brought together with creatures of every description_

_A child who will unite both worlds_

_The fake light will cry out_

_Yet the world will realise the truth and change_

_When their saviour shows the truth_

_A saviour no-one can kill_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_Born to those in grey_

_The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not about_

_Influence above everything else_

_And the blood of all the noble houses_

Sofia-Belle woke up screaming. She’d had yet another nightmare, always the same one, a pair of twinkling blue eyes and the mysterious voice that always accompanied a prophecy. Always being trapped in the nothing, unable to move or talk. Her Daemon never joined her through these dreams luckily, Rae was still curled up under her bed, asleep.

The recurring dream - nightmare as her mind screamed at her - came back every night as Sofia-Belle slept and once woken kept her in such a state it was impossible for her to rest again. She hadn’t told her Mama or Papa’s friends yet, or her Mama and Papa for that matter. If any one of them found out every single ‘dark’ and ‘grey’ (named by the Dumbledore-following mindless sheep - they called themselves the Angelus, Latin for angel) would know about it in a matter of seconds. That would be _sooo fun_! Not!

The Angelus, it was a fitting name really, despite the poor misguided Dumbledore followers (DF) thought they were evil and cruel. How very wrong they were. All the Ange’s were honest, kind, respectful, caring and unfortunately, very, very protective. Especially of their princess. If they knew the horrific nightmares that tormented her dreams every night once her eyes closed, well, Draco’s reaction would seem like next to nothing. And that's saying something!

Sofia-Belle **_(I'm just gonna call her Sofia, or Sofia-Belle depending on how lazy I am, K?)_** sighed as she lay there in the dark, tears cascading down her face as she silently shook in fear, the soft turquoise curtains hanging motionless. Draco was the only person who knew about what she was suffering through. She would trust that ferret with her life.

Suddenly the curtains surrounding the weeping teenager slid back and Sofia-Belle felt the bed dip as someone sat down.  
Quickly, the teenage princess wiped away her tears, not wanting whoever was there to see her crying her eyes out for fear they wanted to know why. To her astonishment, the person wasn't startled at her actions. Still not opening her eyes a sudden thought flashed into her head:

Only her Mama and Papa could enter her rooms (Yes rooms) without asking for permission every time… and her Draco. She quickly panicked at the last bit. ‘Draco. Just Draco. Definitely not _Her_ Draco, no matter how much she loved him. Nope, Ne, Non, Nein!’ She quickly pushed the thought away

Wait a minute…

“Dray?” she asked cautiously.

Tilting her head up and opening her eyes she saw Draco perched on the side of her bed, his hand just inches away from hers. She looked up to his face and her sad green eyes got lost in his caring, greyish baby blue eyes. She held his intense stare for a few seconds before blushing madly (thank god it was still dark outside, her brain screamed at her) and looking away again. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sofia-Belle muttered something very quietly.

“Sofi? Can you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you.” Draco asked, still staring intensely.

“Sorry,” came the heavily muffled reply. For while there was silence as Draco processed what she had said. During that time Sofia managed to crawl into a tangle of furry blankets and possibly one or two of Draco’s robes, he had too many anyway...

There was silence as Draco drew in a sharp breath. It was a further few moments before he appeared calm enough to reply.

“My little Nala, what could you possibly be apologising for?” Draco asked in surprise.

The nickname Nala came from Sofia-Belle's animagus form of, surprise, surprise, a Nala! The same one her daemon spent most of her time as. In case you don’t know a Nala is a huge colour changing panther, the size of a bear, with humongous angel-like wings that branched out from between the shoulder blades. While the body colour and patterns were changeable, the eyes stayed the same colour as their human versions while the wings took on the colour of the human's soulmate’s eyes, like wings in real life. Most people had to find their soulmate via the matching marks though, as wing colours were often similar. No-one has ever seen Sofia's wing colour though, but everyone wanted to, it would be a sign that she trusted you immensely.

“S-s-sorry for w-w-waking you up,” Sofia-Belle whispered as she uncurled from her cocoon to face Draco.

Draco sighed again, she had woken him, but that was because of charms that alerted him if she was in trouble.  
“Princess, you never have to apologise for something like that, but was it the same nightmare again?”

“Yeah,” Harita mumbled softly, leaning into Draco’s strong chest.  
Draco’s heartbeat sped up rapidly but he kept his cool and gently stroked the strongest-witch-alive’s long pitch black hair.

“You really need to tell your parents Sofi, they really care about you,” Draco whispered in the Princess’ ear as he pulled her into a tight hug.

“But they will worry too much!” She complained into his chest knowing he would get the true meaning, before resting her head on his shoulder.

“Then just put anti-apparition and portkey wards around the palace,” the ferret suggested as he felt heat shoot from the place Sofi nestled.

“Oh yeah,” she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Tell them at breakfast today, alright?” Malfoy said as he detached her arms from him.

“Sure, I guess,” she sounded deflated and Draco instantly felt guilty for removing her arms.

“Alright Princess, try and get back to sleep,” he said before kissing her lightly on the crown of her head before closing the curtains and heading out the room.

Sofia-Belle reached up to her jet black hair where Draco had kissed and felt it tingle. She suddenly had her second realisation that night. Waving her hands in a complicated swooping motion she muttered, _persona antea viderant_ , a spell used to show the user a person they’d seen in the past.

It was commonly used to identify people and observe them in closer detail without seeming odd. Draco’s face appeared, high cheekbones with a healthy looking but pale face, neat whitish blonde hair tucked behind his ears and his eyes. His huge doe almond eyes a beautiful greyish bluey silver. She slowly breathed out and unfurled her wings, only then noticing her top was cut very low and open at the back… why didn’t Draco stare at her clearly displayed breasts? Guess he cared for her too much to do something like that…  
‘Or maybe he’s your soulmate’ came that voice in her head again. Why would someone like Draco like her? A girl who cried every night just because of some silly dream.

Sighing, she pulled a wing to rest next to picture Draco's eyes, then promptly froze.  
They… Were… The… Same… Colour…

She heard snoring coming from under her bed, huh, Rae really could sleep through anything...

She didn't sleep much that night though...


	2. The inheritance

The next day

Sofia-Belle silently walked over to the large dining room doors, a pair of huge ebony doors with silver and gold engravings, and each of the numerous family coats of arms in the family colour. The Malfoys were silver, the Black's were (surprise, surprise) black, the Greengrasses were dark green, the Zabini's a blood red. Her family's coat of arms was an explosion of colour, hers even more so as the coat of arms updated to include those you are either the heir to or the lord/lady of. Her heritage was, umm, unique...

_Gringotts, Sofia-Belle is 7, it was 9 years ago and she has just been adopted._

_"Of course Miss, you have our respect so we will be glad to do a magic check on little Sofia-Belle here. She really is perfect!" A goblin had told her mum._

_She had needed to put seven drops of blood on a piece parchment, the goblin's eyes had widened comically when he saw her silver blood. The parchment glowed before silver writing appeared and the parchment grew abnormally long. The goblin had been frozen for a while before he read the paper._

**Name:**

_Lady Sofia-Belle Angelica Riddle-Prince-LeStrange-Evans_

**Parents:**

_Lord James Charlus Potter (Birth)_

_Lady Lily Rose Prince Nee Potter Nee Evans (Birth)_

_Lord Severus Tobias Prince (Marriage)_

_Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blood adoption)_

_Lady Bellatrix Angelica Riddle Nee Black (Blood adoption)_

**Godparents:**

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Lord Remus John Black Nee Lupin (Godfather)_

_Lord Lucius Vixen Malfoy (Godfather)_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black (Godmother)_

**Magical Guardian:**

_Albus Dumbledore (Illegally)_

**Current holder(s) of Magical Guardianship by law and blood:**

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord Remus John Black Nee Lupin_

**Magical Familiars:**

_Hedwig - Snowy Owl in possession of Lady Sofia-Belle Angelica Riddle-Prince-LeStrange-Evans_

_Fawkes, Nix, Apollo, Artemis - Phoenix(s) in illegal possession of Albus Dumbledore_

_Rae - Rare daemon who will never be stuck in one form_

_Any magical animal Lady Sofia-Belle Angelica Riddle-Prince-LeStrange-Evans deems worthy_

**Heir or Lady of the houses:**

Potter

Evans

Black

Lupin

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Peverall

Riddle

Prince

LeStrange

Merlin

LeFay

Marvolo

Waffling

Dippet

Lufkin

Wright

**_+96 others (Most houses have been combined or merged by name but not by magic, finance or control._ **

**Vaults**

_Lady Sofia-Belle Trust Vault_

_Potter Family Vault (Various magical items, books, portraits and weapons)_

_Peverell Family Vault (Various magical items, books, portraits and the three 'Deathly Hollow's' AKA the Cloak of Invisibility, The Resurrection Stone and The Elder Wand)_

_Gryffindor Family Vault by Birth Father's (_ _Various magical items, books, portraits and the Sword of Gryffindor)_

_Gryffindor Heir Vault by Magic Gifting (Unknown)_

_Slytherin Family Vault by Birth Mother's side (Various magical items, books and portraits)_

_Slytherin Heir Vault by Magic Gifting (Unknown)_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault by Birth Mother's side (Books and Diadem)_

_Ravenclaw Heir Vault by Magic Gifting (Unknown)_

_Hufflepuff Family Vault by Birth Father's side (Various magical items)_

_Hufflepuff Heir Vault by Magic Gifting (Unknown)_

_Hogwarts vault by Birth Father and Mother (Unknown)_

_Riddle Family Vault by Blood Adoption (Unknown)_

_Prince family vault by Marriage adoption (Potion related items)_

_LeStrange Family Vault by Blood Adoption (Various Magic Items)_

_Evans Family Vault by Birth Mother (Portraits)_

_Merlin Heir Vault by Magic Gifting (Unknown)_

**_+693 others (56 families)_**

**Property**

_Potter Manor – Protected by blood wards keyed to Potter Blood, only the lord/lady/heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Peverell Palace – Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Griffin's Den and Castle– Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Badger's Set and Castle - Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Raven's Roost and Castle- Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Chamber of Secrets and Castle– Inner sanctum is protected by family magic and parseltongue/Parselmagic._

_Founders castle - Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Hogwarts (All via Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin inheritance)_

_Merlin Castle - Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_Evan's Palace - Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

_LeStrange Manor - Protected by family magic, only the heir will be allowed to know the location._

**_+97 others_ **

**Blocks**

_Magical core – 99% Blocked (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore) - Still same strength as Merlin even with blocks_

_IQ – 99% Blocked (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore) - IQ of 135 even with blocks_

_Photographic Memory - 95% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphmagus – 99.9% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagus – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore) - unlimited forms_

_Parseltongue/Parselmagic- 85% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Soul mate bond – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

_Familiar bond – 99% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Occlumency and Legilimency – 100% (Preformed by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Ability Cloning - the ability not known by Albus but too constricted by other blocks to develop_

_Shadow control - the _ability not known by Albus but too constricted by other blocks to develop__

__Elemental (All) - the ability not known by Albus but too constricted by other blocks to develop_ _

**__+15 still to show_ _ **

**Potions**

_Loyalty (Aimed towards Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly, Ronald, Ginny Weasley and Gryffindor)_

_Depression, guilt and bouts of rage (to steadily increase)_

_Neutrality (Aimed towards Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw students)_

_Hatred (Aimed towards Severus Snape and Slytherin students)_

_Anti-social tendencies (to steadily increase)_

_Weak love potion (Aimed to Ginevra Weasley)_

**Contracts**

_Marriage contract: To Ginevra Weasley by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore (INVALID)_

_Lily fainted and so did the goblin..._

_They soon woke again and the potions, bonds and contracts were removed in such a way Dumbledore would have no idea._

She sighed and shoved away hat memory to sort later. Rae had joined her now, a black wolf that hung close to her partner's side. Sofia took a deep breath and stepped forward, the door opening by magic as it sensed her approach. It was time to tell them everything... They still didn't know her true power...


	3. Telling the dreams

Sofia-Belle sighed and stepped towards the doors, they opened sensing she was nearby, and, still, in her PJ's, she walked over to the head of the tables. She sat on a raised platform at that rose a metre above the rest of the grey stone floor at the far end of the huge hall. There was a long black table - it took up the majority of the perimeter of the platform - lined with 50 chairs. Around this raised platform hundreds of lang, narrow benches branched out down the hall, each holding a different 'family'. Each family had either a colour, a trait specific to that family, an animagus form or a special skill that was used to identify and call them in a hurry. Each person belonged to four families and they were like the Hogwarts houses but you had four families who only tended to share one thing in common with you, allowing you to learn more skills and make stronger, more rounded teams. These were compiled into 4 lists of 24.

  1. Light pink Cunning Ferrets Potions
  2. Dark pink Conscientiousness Dolfin Healing
  3. Crimson Extraverts Dragon Charms
  4. Red Introverts Acromantula (spider) Transfiguration
  5. Orange Agreeable Basilisk History of Magic
  6. Amber Neurotic Bowtruckle History of Muggles
  7. Ochre Aggressive Blast-ended skrewt Dark Arts
  8. Yellow Excitable Cerberus Defence against the Dark Arts
  9. Light green Changeable Firecrab Light Arts
  10. Olive green Impulsive Flobberworm Grey Arts
  11. Dark green Optimistic Hippogriff Astronomy
  12. Turquoise Pessimistic Manticore Herbology
  13. Light blue Logical Nifflers Flying
  14. Dark blue Sociable Pheonix Arithmancy
  15. Violet Talkative Porlock Muggles
  16. Indigo Shy Salamander Divination
  17. Black Calm Unicorn Ancient Runes
  18. Brown Easygoing Thestral Magical Creatures
  19. Bronze Thoughtful Lion Intelligence
  20. Gold Curious Raven Apparition
  21. Silver Reliable Snake Alchemy
  22. White Studious Badger Theory
  23. Grey Independent Owl Creation (Spells and Potions)
  24. Black Loyal Eagle Arts (Muggle and Magic)



For example, Draco belongs to the families: 21.24.01.19, or Silver Loyal Ferrets and Intelligence. So if a healer was needed the code A.A.A.02.Gr would need to be tapped into the wristband, which calls someone from the healing family who has graduated.

It was a system that Sofia-Belle invented and she was very proud of it, it allowed people to be protected easier and make friends with people different from them. But she just wanted breakfast right now, so she plopped gracefully down into her seat at the grandest chair... 

This would be a fun dinner...

After Draco left Sofia hadn't been able to get back to sleep so when she sat down, a wave of tiredness hit her. She yawned and curled up half on her seat, half on the person to her right. She was too sleepy to remember who sat there, but their chest was comfy.

She didn't hear the conversations stop, or the person calling for an Invigoration Draught, which was tipped down her throat. A few moments later the world re-appeared and she saw the worried faces of her parents and Draco. They all gave a huge sigh of relief and she frowned.

"Wha- What happened?" Sofia asked.

"You just fainted in the middle of breakfast, do you know why?" Severus asked his step-daughter.

"Ummm," Sofia started but Draco interrupted.

"You had another nightmare and I came in and stayed for half an hour. After I left did you get back to sleep?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Sofia shook her head and ignored the gasps that filled the huge hall.

"Sofia? What nightmares?" Bellatrix asked concern etched onto her face.

"Nothing Mum"

"Sofia if you don't tell them then I will," Draco threatened lightly. Sofia sighed.

"I've been having nightmares almost every night for the past four years. Draco found out three years ago and put some sort of spell up that informs him when I have a nightmare. It's always the same one, I'm stuck in nothingness then hear a prophecy, then see a pair of sparkling blue eyes, then I wake up terrified." Sofia-Belle concluded and Severus sighed.

"Just put the memory into a pensive, then I doubt it will bother you," he suggested and Sofia-Belle nodded.

"Right, now that's done I believe breakfast needs to be eaten as the children will be departing for school tomorrow. How many of you have packed your bags?" Tom stood up and looked around the hall. Only the people belonging to the family of Studious, Independent and Reliable raised their hands., about 30 out of the 200 students going to Hogwarts and all of the Beauxbatons (ten girls) and the three students going to their Japanese school Mahoutokoro. Tom tutted but did not seem surprised.

"Breakfast will continue for another 20 minutes then we will get bags ready for school, Sofia you will be attending Hogwarts as Severus' daughter," 


End file.
